The Windchime Chronicles
by Kiyochi
Summary: Bevy is in love but is afraid to tell her friends. Mean while, Bera and Kiyo are creating some sparks of their own... And, whats up with Ryu and Ato?
1. The Roses

Chapter 1

Bevy looked out from beneath the branches on the sakura tree in her back yard. As Bera, Ato, Ryu and Kiyo came around the corner, she had to stiffen her giggles. She tried but it was too late. They had heard her and started to look around. She quickly sent a wave of wind in their direction and they flew backwards and into the street. Unfortunately, Bera recovered first. She marched straight back to the yard where Bevy was and saw her laughing in the tree. "Get your ass down here," Bera yelled. "I want to kick your ass before school starts!" In a swirl of wind, Bevy was gone from the tree. In another, she was standing right in front of Bera.

Kiyo, Ryu, and Ato came around the corner just as Bera was taking rapid swings at Bevy while bevy had a hand on Bera's head to keep her away. "Wow," Kiyo said. "Bera is really short. I thought I was the only one who could do that." At this, Bera rounded on Kiyo. As they bickered over Kiyo always picking on her, Ryu, Ato, and Bevy where wondering if they'd ever make it to school. When they finally stopped arguing, they all left for school. Kiyo and Bera weren't looking at each other and where talking to each other through the others. "Ryu," Kiyo said. "Could you tell Bera to pick up the pace? We would like to get to school before her teeth are straight." Next it was Bera's turn. "Ato, could you tell Kiyo that maybe I could walk up if his big fat ego wasn't blocking my way." When they got to school, they sat down in homeroom just as the bell rung. The details of their first class was a mystery because five minutes after their Defensive Education class began, they all fell asleep.

Fifth period, Kiyo decided to skip his Weapon training class to walk around the halls and look for Ryu's class, since that was his partner in crime. When he peaked around the third corner, Bera was right in his face. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "What are YOU doing out here?" he asked. Neither had an answer for the other and they just stood there for a few seconds. Then, they heard someone scream and a teacher calming his class. In just seconds, a classroom door blasted off it's hinges, Bera felt a strong set of hands close around her, and a plethora of smoke and energy came rushing out of the doorway across from them. When the smoke cleared, Bera found herself inside a pulsating orb of neon blue electricity and in the arms of none other than Kiyo. When he let her go, the orb disappeared. Bera and Kiyo stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other, while panicked students and teachers milled around them. When one student came up to try to tell them that they were all going to die, Kiyo simply punched him in the face, without taking his eyes off of Bera. "Kiyo," Bera said. Then she snapped back to her old self. "If I need your help ever again, I'll ask for it. Until then, keep your hands, and your powers, off of me!" With that she walked away, through the chaos. _Well, _Kiyo thought. _She IS weird. She needs to get her shit together. _And he too walked away into the crowd of screaming students and panicked teachers.

They all met up at lunch at their usual table. Ten minutes into their meals, Bevy started going on about how Ikasha looked at her in Science. "So what is between you two lately?" Ato said. "Yeah," chimed Ryu. "You two have been flirting and talking to each other for at least four weeks." Bevy didn't answer right away. She played around with her sushi for a second, took a bite, and then looked toward the lunch line. Fortunately for her, she was saved the trouble of answering by a new arrival. Ikasha came and sat down across from her. "Hi guys," he said. He was greeted with nothing but what seemed like all-knowing "Yeah"s, and "hmmm" -s. Bevy attempted to kick them, but in her absent state of mind, she kicked a leg of the table. She let out a wail and grabbed her foot under the table. "Are you ok?" Ikasha asked her. "Yes," she said feebly. "Just a little surprised." When she pulled her hand from beneath the table, she hit it on one of the lower bars. Kiyo, Ryu, Ato, and Bera buried their faces in their hands.

Ikasha grabbed Bevy's hand and massaged where she hit it. The others where dumfounded. "Does that feel better?" Ikasha asked her. "Yeah… th-that feels great…" she said. While Ato and the rest ate lunch, Bevy and Ikasha were staring at each other and looking away smiling. It was making Kiyo sick. Finally, lunch was over and they got up. "I'll see you later" Ikasha said to Bevy. "Like wise" Bevy said. As Ikasha left, they stared after him, open-mouthed until he was gone. "_Like wise?" _Bera mimicked. "_I'll see you later." _Ryu mocked. "Gimme a break!" Bevy was starting to turn red. "You guys are jack-asses!" she yelled and stormed off out the lunchroom.

When Bevy got home, she shut the door behind her. Ryu, Ato, Bera, and Kiyo taunted her about what happened at lunch all the way home. When she looked around the house she saw a trail of rose pedals and cherry blossoms dancing in the air just above the floor. As she followed the line, it led her upstairs. When she reached her room, she opened the door to find thousands of roses all around her room, and in the middle, floating in mid air, was a card. She picked up the card and held it in front of her. It said, "_Bevy, I secretly admire you. So I guess you have a secret admirer. Listen to the chimes…" _When she lowered the card, she saw a beautiful, black and pink wind chime with a crystal Rose bud in the center. The sound it made when the wind hit it wasn't a normal chime. Instead, a little song played. It said, _"Let me be the one you call. If you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn. Your not alone…" _She made the wind blow every 30 seconds.


	2. Unexpected Emotion

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 2

Ryu was in the forest, practicing his "frozen tundra" technique. It was hot, despite the ice and he had taken off his shirt. A half-hour into his practice, he heard footsteps coming down the ice path he made earlier. When he saw who it was, he wanted to hide in a bush but his body wouldn't move. Ato came through the clearing with her book bag and "fight pack", which she used to store her battle weapons. When she saw him, she smiled and waved. "Hey Ryu!" Ryu didn't know what to do. Here was Ato, his shirt was gone, and he had just been training. He managed to speak. "Hey Ato! What's up? Sorry," he looked down at his bare chest. "I was just training." Ato looked delighted. _Oh, _Ato thought. _He is so hot. Keep that shirt off you dirty boy…tehehehe. _"Hey Ryu, do you mind if I train with you?" Ryu shook his head and Ato smiled to herself.

Ato reached into her battle pack and pulled out a handful of Cherry blossoms, her weapon of choice. She threw them into the air and did her hand gesture. The blossoms swirled together and formed a copy of Ato (only it was slightly purple). Ato's copy sent a wave of thorns at Ryu, but he stopped them in midair with a sweep of his hand. Then, he stomped on the ground and ice came up from the ground and closed up on copy Ato. Next moment, it smashed and the cherry blossoms curled up and turned brown. Ato rushed at Ryu for a physical assault, but slid on some ice. She slid toward Ryu and fell into him. He caught her in his arms and held tight so that she wouldn't fall. She looked up at him and he looked at her and they looked at each other until Ato spoke. "I guess if this were a real fight I would be dead."

Ryu noticed how beautiful her green eyes were. He helped her stand properly and still had her in his arms. Ato didn't realize how safe Ryu made her feel until now. He had always been one of the reasonable ones like her. Ryu leaned in and she leaned up. Their lips touched and Ato knew it felt right. Ryu was surprised that he did it, but even more surprised that she let him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, because that's how long they both wanted it to last. They stood there, their souls bonding through their lips…

"Move it Bera!" Kiyo yelled over his shoulder. Bera and he were on their new daily run around the city. And their second time out, Bera was dragging her feet. "I don't want to do this!" she screamed at him. "You know that I could easily out run you if I felt like it!" Kiyo stopped and so did Bera. "This isn't about racing!" he said. "This isn't a competition to see who's faster! Its just a run to stay in shape and for you to loose those extra pounds so that you can get that bellybutton ring you want so badly." Without another word, they set off. After a few blocks of peace, Bera opened up her trap. "What about your unsightly pounds and inches? If we're doing this for me, then how come we can't do it for you, too?" Kiyo shook his head. "My body is only 7 percent body fat and that's from genetics. I should work out more to even that out shouldn't I? But unlike you, I don't eat everything in sight."

They finished their run by doubling back to Bera's house. When they got there, Bera went into the house with not so much of a good bye or see you later. When Kiyo started to walk away, she came out and called him back. He walked back so that he was right in front of her and she leaned in, an inch away from his mouth. _What is she doing? _Kiyo wondered. _Is this what I think it is? _Then, Bera smacked him in the back of the head so hard, she had to back up just so that his face slammed into the ground. "Never boss me around," she yelled in a demonic tone. "See you at school tomorrow. Bye Kiyo!" she said in a childish voice. _Okay, _Kiyo thought, _maybe not._

Bevy was in her room, playing her chime over and over again. Despite the feeling it gave her, it couldn't take her mind off of the words her mother had said to her the week before…

Flashback……………… 

_Bevy was in her room and her mother called her downstairs to the living room. She was standing in the middle of the room with two pieces of paper in her hands and her older sister looking oddly superior. "Look at this," she said brandishing the papers. "Your sister did better than you, AGAIN! You got all A's and a C. Your sister got all A's…PERIOD! Tell me, what are you good for?" Bevy just stood there, on the verge of tears. She pushed them back and said, "Its just grades. I do chores and I help around the house…" Her mother cut her off before she could even finish. "You call making gusts of wind sweep the dirt helping? I call it lazy and making a big mess bigger! I don't know why I had two children! I guess all the good genes went to Osaka! Get out of my face."_

Bevy started to cry at the thought of this. She sobbed and sobbed and nothing seemed to make the pain go away. She grabbed her hair and screamed into the pillow. Then she heard her mother downstairs. "Not only is she useless, she's loud too. I bet she's pregnant." Bevy had never hated her mother more…


	3. Show yourself!

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 3

"Bevy," Kiyo said. "You look… like you've been showing a human emotion…" At school the next day, Bevy looked like she had been beaten with a bat in the head, then cried for hours. Only one of the two actually happened. Today, however, she was determined to put her mom out of her thoughts. "No," she said waving her hand as if to fan the air. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream and some fatigue." As they walked on to their next class, she started humming the tune from the wind chime. "That's pretty!" Ato said. "Where did you hear it?" Bevy stopped suddenly. She hadn't told her friends about the secret admirer, whom she suspected (or rather knew) was Itachi. "The radio!" she responded. The bell rang right after and she rushed off to class in a quick hurry.

Kiyo sat at his desk in his advanced physics bending class and began to doodle. The oval turned into a face, which turned into a head, and the head sprouted a body, and before he knew it, the teacher was calling him to demonstrate the technique he had just taught. He knew he wasn't paying attention, so he decided to make him think he did it wrong. He got up in front of his class with his selected opponent. His job was to transform his opponent's attack into a light bulb. His opponent sent the blast, but instead, he forced it back at him. His opponent flew into a row of desks and passed out. "Oops…"

Ryu was trying hard not to tell the boy behind him to shut up. He was sitting in his human anatomy class and the boy behind him named Wihuske was singing a song…BADLY! After five minutes of trying to listen to the teacher, he broke. He tried to put his hands on his ears but that didn't work either. Finally, he turned around and Wihuske asked him what he was looking at. "SHUT UP," Ryu yelled at him. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE FULL OF SICK, PHOTOBIOTIC FANTASIES ABOUT MR. H, JUDT SHUT THE FUCK UP, STOP SINGING AND BE QUIET LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE! YOU CAN'T SING SO I SUGGEST YOU DON'T!"

In the office, Ryu came in and sat next to Kiyo. "So?" Ryu asked. "Endangering student welfare." He replied. "Endangering emotional student well-being." Ryu said. They sat there in silence to await their meetings with the principal. They sat there for what seemed like forever. The song that plays on "Jeopardy" when they answer the final question seemed to be playing. When the principal came and called Ryu, he looked at the secretary and said, "Could you turn that off, dear?" The secretary apologized and pressed the stop button on her stereo. The music stopped instantly.

When everyone met up at the forest grove where they hung out, Ryu and Kiyo explained to the others about their mishaps at school. Each of them got off with five detentions each and school mascot duties for three games. Bevy, Ato, and Bera all thought it was funny. "OK, OK!" Kiyo said. "Down to business. Who is going to do something about those damn squirrels?" "Right…" Bevy said slowly. "Anyway, are we here to talk about that new technique that we are supposed to learn for school?" Ato's brain sparked. "Oh yeah! We are here to train and I was sent to teach you! Isn't that great!" Everyone looked at her as though she were crazy. "OH my god!" Bera said. "She's gone insane! We-are-here-for-you!" she said slowly. Ato punched her in the gut and continued. "As most of you know, I am proficient in the Doppelganger technique." (She stole a glance at Ryu.) The school possesses knowledge of this and has asked me to teach it to you guys. Believe it or not, we are the best in our class…AND Bera!" Bera was amazed. "Oh cool! I'm smarter than someone! YAY!" she rocketed up on her feet and Ryu pulled her down. "Oh help!" she yelled. "I been violated! I need an adult!" Ato smacked her in the back of the head. "Shut up! Lets begin."

Within an hour of practice, everyone had a doppelganger. The only difference was that Bera's was deformed in several places but nonetheless she was still happy about it and thought it was the cutest thing in the world. The copies were made out of the individual power each of them held. Ato's was slightly purple, because she used cherry blossoms. Ryu's was tinted with blue because he used ice. Bevy's was slightly green and looked like it was seasick because she used some wind. Kiyo's copy had a black tinge to it because that's what color electricity he generated at the time. And Bera's was very red and looked like a boiling teapot because she used fire. After training with Ato a little more, she had her copy looking normal, but still a little too red.

That night they decided to go out. They all put on their party clothed and set off for the teenage nightclub. When they got there, some cool dance song was playing. They decided to skip the dance floor at the moment and get something to drink. Just when they sat down, none other than Itachi came up to them. "Hey!" he said. "Wasn't expecting to see you guy's here!" Bevy was looking at him while blushing. "Hey Bevy! Would you like to dance?" Bevy nodded her head and Itachi took her by the hand. "Watch my stuff," she said absently to Bera. "She's got it bad…" Bera said. Kiyo and the others nodded their agreement.

On the dance floor, Itachi and Bevy danced to some remixes of the "Spongebob Squarepants" theme and a Japanese song, never taking their eyes off of each other. Then an oddly familiar song came on… _It's the song that the wind chime plays_, Bevy thought. "You know it was me who left you the flowers and the wind chime right?" Itachi said. Bevy smiled openly. "I had my suspicions." She said modestly. When he leaned in to kiss her, she thought, _oh my god .Is this really going to happen?_ Their lips touched and Bevy felt her whole body fill with the warmth that spread from his lips. The slow ballad continued, as they remained connected. People danced around them and it seemed like an ending to a teen movie. Fire works seemed to go off as the remained in their affectionate entanglement. Somewhere in the club, Ato and Ryu were following in their footsteps while Bera and Ryu sat at their table. Kiyo was making the fire works by shooting electricity into the air. All the while, the song played on._ "If you need to crash then crash and burn. You're not alone."_


	4. Finally Open

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 4

One day, while Bevy was away on a date with Itachi, Bera, Ryu, Ato and Kiyo hung out at Kiyo's house. Everything was going great, and then Kiyo played a practical joke on Bera that almost got her hurt. He told her to stand on the ledge outside his home and when she did, he almost pushed her over. He tried to apologize, but soon it turned into a four way, heated argument. They were talking about their friendship and Kiyo tried to push the anger on Ryu, but Ryu was already pissed and armed. "You should talk", he yelled at Kiyo. "The day you broke up with Bera, you called me! I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear, so you made some bullshit about how you can't trust us! You assume things that aren't even true just because you think that's what's going to happen. You said that Bera, Ato, and me were holding you back, and that you couldn't be sure we wouldn't blackmail and backstab you if you ever became famous! And you said it about Ato! She is the sweetest person I know."

Kiyo wasn't prepared for this. He kept making himself smile to hide the fact that all of his stress and pain was bringing him close to tears. Bera looked shocked and Ato wasn't looking at him. She mumbled something about getting some water and went to the kitchen. "Why can't you trust us," Bera asked. "I can't trust my own family," Kiyo said. "I have trust issues…" Ato looked like she was about to cry. "I can't believe you don't trust us…" Kiyo got up to give her a hug and say he was sorry. When he came near her, she told him to get away from her and not to touch her. Kiyo felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

Kiyo never wanted to leave his own house so much in his whole life. "You cant follow me upstairs," he said desperately to try to escape the conversation. As he ran upstairs, he heard Ryu say behind him, "You wanna bet?" Kiyo ran in his room. He couldn't believe he was running away from his problems like a little girl. He jumped into bed and pressed his face into the pillow. Ato came up next to him and told him to move over so that she could lie down. Bera came up and sat on his legs and put hers across Ato's. Ryu just lingered by the door not talking. When he started to talk, Kiyo tried to tune him out. He couldn't take the yelling anymore. He looked over at Ato. She was crying. He just wanted it all to stop…

Just then, Ato got up and pushed Bera off her back and ran downstairs. Kiyo got up and ran after her. She was putting on her shoes and sobbing hysterically. As a few tears ran down Kiyo's face, he had to think quickly. He didn't want Ato to go. He grabbed her shoe so that she couldn't leave. She grabbed her shoe anyway, gave Kiyo one last look of pain, hurt, and anger, and walked out the door, followed by Bera and Ryu, leaving Kiyo standing there alone. He looked out the window and saw Ato and Bera sitting on the steps. "Today was not supposed to be like this," Kiyo yelled as tears streamed down his face. Electricity crackled around the room. He ran into the kitchen and, grabbing at his hair, jumped up and down screaming and crying. No one had ever seen him cry… He screamed "why" over and over again, still jumping up and down like he was throwing a tantrum, but in a more "my life is over and I'm all alone" kind of way. Electricity was flying everywhere. Just then, Ato came in the room. The tears were still flowing harder than ever. Then, she did something she never did before. She came up to him, put her arms around him, and gave him a true, genuine, hug. As the electricity faded away, Kiyo hugged her back. Ato said through her tears, "I don't hate you! Please don't hurt yourself! Please…" Kiyo just cried. He had so much anger and pressure on him before and no way to let it out. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm sorry I called you Ling-Ling! I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" They both just stood there, sobbing and trying to stop the other one from crying. Kiyo was grateful that Ato, though he hurt her, stayed by him. Thanks to Ato showing him that people really do care for him, Kiyo was on his way to trusting other people…


	5. New Kids

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 5

"I cant believe you cried, Kiyo," Bevy said as the told her what had happed during their advanced techniques classes. "It was rough," Bera said. "But we needed it. Our friendship was secretly falling apart…" Kiyo felt it was his fault since it was he that started the argument. "Guys," he said. "Lets drop it." The rest of the lesson, everyone remained silent and actually paid attention to Mr. Mows lesson. Toward the end of the class, the guidance councilor came in…

"Class," she said. "You have three new classmates. They come from a ninja community and have come to Sakura Wind High to learn more with you all. Please meet Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Kiyo, Ryu, and the other guys were looking at the new kids with mild curiosity. Kiyo thought that Sakura was really hot, though. All the girls, however, were looking at Naruto and Kakashi like they were super models that needed a girl to apply suntan oil. The guidance councilor left and they each took an available seat. Sakura next to Ryu and in front of Kiyo, Kakashi in between Ato and Bera, and Naruto behind Bevy and on the other side of Ato. "Ok class," their teacher said. "Settle down and lets get back to work.

That day at lunch, the girls kept looking over at Naruto and Kakashi, who had sat at their own table along with Sakura. "Why did they decide to come to our school," Ryu asked. "If they're ninja's, they know everything we do already. I mean, all the techniques we learn are based on Ninja culture."

"I don't know," Kiyo said. "There is something very weird about them, and this whole situation." Bera decided to speak at that moment. "Isn't Naruto dreamy?" Kiyo and Ryu both fell off their chairs. "Yeah," said Ato. "But Kakashi looks better." Bevy seemed to be the only one not affected by their so-called "Hotness". "I don't have to worry about them," she said. "I have Itachi and he's all I need…" Kiyo glared at her. "Hey," he said. "Can we get back to reality? I hate to burst your bubbles but rumor around school says that Sakura likes Kakashi, Naruto likes Sakura, and Kakashi doesn't like anyone! So get over it!" For a second, it looked like Ato and Bera were going to cry, then Ato said, "we don't need them…Right Bera?" Bera looked like a child whose toy was taken away and then screamed, "I do!" While Bera cried, her arms covering her face on the table, Kiyo decided to break his news. "Hey I got a pet! I'll show you guys later today." The others had looks of mild curiosity mixed with surprise. " I got a pet too," Bera said. "So did I," Bevy, Ryu, and Ato said together unintentionally. "Ok," Kiyo said. "First, the three musketeers arrive. Then we all get pets? C'mon! You have to admit that that's weird." They all looked around like they were secret agents looking for any type of trap in their way. No matter how smart they were, they looked pretty stupid.

When they arrived at Kiyo's house after school, they followed him up to the door and then stopped. "Okay," Kiyo said. "Prepare to see the best pet, EVER!" He opened the door, and they walked in. Then, Kiyo cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Antè!" Ryu and the others looked around but didn't see any thing. " Well," said Ryu. "Where's your 'Anti'?" Just then, a blue dog came bounding down the stairs toward Kiyo. It was slightly bigger than a normal Great Dane, and a lot off color. But it was still cute! The dog jumped on Kiyo and knocked him down, licking his face. "Ok," said Kiyo, laughing. "That's enough boy!" Kiyo got up and pet his dog, which came just above his waist. "He's got a special trick too!" he said. "Go head." The dog looked at Kiyo, barked happily, and wings spread out of his sides. "I got him at a Mythical creature fair somewhere in Japan." Bera looked excited. "You went too? That's where I got my pet!" Ryu and Bevy chimed in, "Me too!" and everyone laughed except Ato. "Not me," she said. "Mine is just a normal pet…"

At Ato's house, Bevy looked at her pet, then looked at her like she was insane. "A normal pet," Bevy said to Ato. "How is this a normal pet?" She pointed at the monkey in Ato's arms. "Isn't he cute?" she asked. "He's what I've always wanted! His name… is DOG!" Everyone looked at her like she had neurological damage. "I always thought Ato had all her marbles," Bera whispered to Kiyo. "I guess we'll have to take her to Bellevue," she said louder. "Ok. We'll get her there, come back, and tell every one at school she went to see her family back at her old country." Ryu smacked her in the back of the head and she fell. "I don't care," Ato said. "I love him!"

At Bevy's house, they went to the back yard. She told them to look for her new pet. Finally, Bera found it. She looked scared. She pointed up into the tree in Bevy's backyard. Ryu, Ato, and Kiyo looked apprehensive, but Bevy looked delighted. "Pisu," she yelled. "Come down!" They watched as an eagle came flying out of the tree and down toward them. They noticed it was a lot bigger than it should have been. It landed right next to Bevy and she stroked its blackish-blue feathers. It was taller than Bevy, almost Kiyo's height, which meant it was taller that everyone else. "Its name is Pisu," Bevy said. "Its really fast and I can ride it without slowing it down! Isn't he amazing?" Kiyo, Ryu, and Ato liked it. Bera looked like she didn't.

At Bera's house she introduced them to Xing Mei, her pet dragon. It was about the size of a medium dog, but Bera said she transforms in battle. "It's so ADORABLE!" she shouted. "Isn't she the most beautiful creature in the world? Huh?" Bevy was the first to think of something to say to her. "Well," she said. "We all think our pets are the best…She is a pretty dragon." Ato and Ryu agreed. Kiyo didn't have and feelings toward it, until it bit him. As Ato wrapped his three fingers in bandages, Bera rubbed it in his face. "You shouldn't have flipped her off…" Kiyo was beside himself. "I told it I didn't have any food for it!" They left her house feeling sulky and angry until they reached Ryu's house.

They walked into his living room but he told them to go to the greenhouse in back. When they went inside, they saw a Chimera, about the size of a fully-grown lion. "Isn't he great? His name is Nirvana," he said with a smile. "He's awesome!" Kiyo shouted. "I love Chimera's but I've never been able to see one," he said stroking its head. "I use Kuchiyose with him," Ryu said. "The contract with an animal technique? I do that with Antè too!" Kiyo said. "I do that with Dog," Ato said. "I can do that along with Pisu," said Bevy. "So can I," finished Bera. "Whoa…" said Ryu. "Today was really weird.


	6. Kissy GooGoo

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 6

Kiyo was walking down the hall the next day alone. He was thinking about how coincidental all the recent events seemed to be. Just then, he saw Sakura coming down the hall in his direction. She seemed to have a bright light around her. Then he saw it was on of the lights from the drama department. As she walked passed, she bumped his elbow. "Watch where you're going, freak!" she yelled at him. Kiyo quickly snapped out of his lovely state. "God what a bitch," he muttered. He kept on walking to his combat training class. When he got there the whole class was already seated. He took a seat in the corner of the large classroom, hoping not to be seen by the teacher. Sakura walked in and apologized for her lateness.

"Today we will be teaming up into pairs," said his teacher. "Once in your pairs, you will practice the KageMane no Jutsu, also known as the 'Shadow Replication' technique. Now…pair!" With one move of his hand, the teacher swirled the class together and when everyone stopped, Kiyo and Sakura were paired up. They looked at each other and looks of anger appeared on their faces. "YOU," Sakura yelled pointing. "YOU," Kiyo said, pointing back at her. Reluctantly, they moved to an open area of the class that was deserted so they could work in semi-peace. "Ok," Sakura said. "Lets do this and get it over with." Kiyo reluctantly looked at her and nodded. "The book says that first we wait until our opponent has a visible shadow that is connected to their bodies." Kiyo glanced at her feet. A shadow. Sakura continued, "Then, we make sure that our shadow is touching theirs." Kiyo raised his arm a little so that his shadow merged with hers. "Focus your chakra, then see if your opponent's shadow duplicates yours, then it 'just says 'be creative'". Before she knew it Kiyo had her mocking his movement, then thrown into another group of students.

Sakura got up and stormed toward Kiyo and stopped once she reached him. Kiyo was trying not to burst with hysterical laughter, but not doing it very well. Sakura stared him straight in the eye, and slapped him like a bitch. They argued for as long as they could without the teacher's interference. "You wanna take this outside," Kiyo yelled. "Yeah, I'd like to save you some embarrassment when I kick your ass!" Sakura retorted. Out in the hall way, Kiyo said, "Well, what do you have to say?" Sakura just looked at him. However, it was a softer look than before. She rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up." Suddenly, she pulled him close and kissed him. What surprised Kiyo even more was that he kissed her back…


	7. Bera:Slut or in love?

The Wind Chime Chronicles Chapter 7 

Three weeks later, Bera sat on the floor of the girls bathroom, crying into her sweater. _How could he do this to _

_me,_ she thought. The feelings of hurt, anger, betrayal, helplessness and hopelessness, the feeling that nothing

was, nor would ever be, right again. The thing that held her tight at night, the thing that made her feel that she

was still needed in the world, the thing that she felt was her destiny, was now lying in ruins_. I concede_, she

thought. _Sakura wins_. With that, she gave up on Kiyo. Sakura had come in from nowhere and stole her

property away. She picked herself up off the floor and wiped her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror,

she said aloud, "Kiyo and Sakura can both go to hell. I don't need him and I certainly don't need her to pity

me."

Bera walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the cafeteria for lunch. On the way, she saw something

that made her stomach turn. Sakura and Kiyo walking to the cafeteria arm in arm, conversing happily and

animatedly. She stood rooted to the spot and waited for them to enter the room before she walked again. When

she entered, Bera looked for the usual table where Bevy, Ryu, Ato, Itachi, and (to Bera's horror) Kiyo. She sat

down to the usual greetings of her friends and sat on the other side of Ato (Ryu was sitting on her left). "Bera",

Bevy said. "I'm glad you're here. Tonight we're going to that new nightclub Kiyo told us about before you got

here." Before she knew what she was doing, the words escaped from Bera's mouth with a tone that said she

meant every syllable. "Well if _darling Kiyo_ said that this club is _SOOOO _great, then we _have _to go there, right?

Well, I couldn't give a shit about Kiyo or his little club. Here's a news flash, that little club can burn to the

ground with Kiyo in it leaving nothing but smoldering ash that I could turn into a new ashtray and sell for free

because Kiyo's shitty body wouldn't make good enough ash to make anything of quality!"

As she got ready to go out that night, Bera fumed over how she had lost control at lunch. What up set her more

was the fact that Kiyo had not heard a word of it because he was making funny faces at Sakura. This thought

caused her to snap her hairbrush in half and melt where her hand had just been. Not long after, she heard a horn

honk. She fixed her red tee-shirt and put her black, low-rider jeans in place on her hips and headed out the

door toward the green SUV waiting outside her house. She got in and sat next to Ryu in the back seat. Bevy

was in the passenger seat, Kiyo was driving, Ato and Ryu were to her left, and Itachi was sitting in the third

row. Again she spoke without realizing she was. "So where's Sakura?" Kiyo just turned around and smiled.

"She's out with Naruto and Sasuke." Bera simply gave a look as close to "that's lovely" as she could. "well,"

she added. "I guess you can't dance with anyone else tonight." Kiyo simply laughed a little. "We have an open

relationship. Jealousy isn't a big thing for her, just as it's never been for me." Bera screamed so loudly in her

head, she thought that had it been out loud, she would have made their ears start to bleed. Still, she kept that

same, "that's lovely" smile on, although it faltered a little. How dare he not pickup on all the unsettling comments

bear threw at him. She would have to take it further tonight… a whole lot further…..

Bera waited thirty minutes before putting her plan into action. Kiyo was on the dance floor with some slut in a

glitter tube top and a short skirt that looked like it, too, was once a tube top. She looked around and saw her

first accomplice, a tall guy with a black tee shirt and pants standing at the bar. She walked up to him, batted her

eyes and asked his name. After finding out that his name was Jun and he liked sports and drinking, they were on

the dance floor and within Kiyo's sight. After a while, Kiyo Finally looked over and Bera turned around and

kissed her puppet. She didn't hear Kiyo laugh as another guy walked up behind her and tapped her on the

shoulder. "Excuse me Kiyo", she said without turning around. "I'm a little too busy to hear your jealous

whining-" As she turned she realized that it wasn't Kiyo, but some guy she knew nothing about. "Excuse me,"

he said with a tone she know all too well from school, "what the hell are you doing contaminating my man with

your mouth? Bitch!" with that he slapped her, grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, and led him away with Bera

standing still full of embarrassment.

Her second time around, she made sure to ask the beefy guy at the bar if he had a girlfriend (or Boyfriend).

When she felt that the questioning coast was clear, she danced and waited for Kiyo to look over. When he did,

she repeated her ritual. Kiyo was still dancing with that girl! Again and again she did this over and over again,

and twice, Kiyo and this girl sat for a drink break. When it was time to go, Bera detached herself from the

twenty-sixth man of the night and heard Kiyo say to _Tube Top_, "It was nice meeting you. You're a great

dancer. I'll see ya around." Gloomy, Bera joined the rest of her friends in the walk toward the door. She hadn't

realized the enormity of what she was doing until she heard something that made her stomach feel like it would

come out of her ass. "God what a slut!" She turned suddenly. She saw groups of girls whispering to each other.

Bera could hear them talking.

"She made out with half the boys in the club"

"Why doesn't she just go back to the Moulin Rouge where she came from"

"She's probably going home with that group for an orgy"

"Wow! What a slut! I was wrong about her earlier. I thought she was a dyke!"

When Bera got home she was still fuming about what happened at the club. As far as she was concerned, Kiyo

had requested that club so it was his fault. After thinking about how wronged she was by him, it was time to

confront him. She looked at her clock and saw it was two o'clock in the morning. In a blaze of fire, she was

gone. In another, she was standing in Kiyo's bedroom. He hadn't gotten home yet and she would wait. Bera

soon found out that she wouldn't have to wait long. Kiyo walked into his room to find Bera sitting on his bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. Kiyo looked at her as though he was studying her like a

science fair project or a very interesting bug. "I think the real question is, what are _YOU _doing_ HERE?"_ Bera

looked indignant and offended. "I have reasons," she retorted.

Kiyo made a motion like he was writing in thin air. Blue, smoke like, light moved from his fingers and

surrounded Bera. Whiffs of the smoke entered Bera's nose and mouth. Seconds later, the smoke exited and a

second Bera stood next to the original. Kiyo made a simple look of satisfaction and the second Bera

disappeared. "What the hell did you just do to me!" she screamed at him. He, again, chuckled. "I did a

revealing spell. It showed your true identity. Simple protection," he added.

"Since when have you known spells and magic that witches use?"

"That, Bera dear, is none of your business."

Bera looked indignant for a second and made her first insult. "I guess wonderful, great, smart_, easy, _Sakura

taught you." Kiyo ignored the "easy" part of what she just said and responded, "trust me, Sakura couldn't teach

me anything if she had a textbook. I have been teaching her a few things though." Bera spoke, again, without

thinking. "Well I guess you've had a thing for dumb girls." As the words left her mouth, Bera looked as though

she swallowed a whole rodent. She looked into Kiyo's hazel green eyes and they both knew what he was

thinking. _Just like I had a thing for you._ Kiyo simply said, "Understandably." _Had he made it so that I _

_would hear that? _She thought. "Well it sounds as though you're jealous…" Bera swelled up and said, I am

not!" Again, Kiyo smiled as though to say, "yeah right". When she thought about it, Bera realized he had been

doing it all night. "Well, I think that you're the one who's jealous of me!" Kiyo looked at her and said, "why do

you say that?"

"You've been giving me that look all night." She rattled off the times like a list. "Every time I kissed a guy, when

I make a comment, when I talk about Sakura-(well, when I do that, you look happy that I don't like her), and

when I talk to you, you look as though I should be kissing you instead!" Kiyo didn't chuckle this time. This time,

he roared with laughter. "YOU", he said wiping tears from his eyes. "ME? Jealous of YOU! Oh Bera you

delude yourself! Those were looks of pity, disgust, and hurt that you can't be happy for me!"

"Happy for you? HAPPY FOR YOU? You're with that slut bitch Sakura and you want me to be happy for

you?" Bera had no idea that what she had just said would lead to the worst fight she ever had. "well," said Kiyo

calmly. "at the party tonight, it wasn't exactly Sakura who was looking like a slut." Bera looked insulted, like

she hadn't been the one who kissed all those boys and then called someone else a slut. "She may not be a slut

but she's a thief! She stole the most important thing in my life from me and now I-I feel there's no way for me to

get it back!"

"What has she stolen? What property of yours has she stolen that's so important!

"She stole you!" It was a while before either of them spoke. Bera looked at Kiyo. Kiyo's face was no longer

amused. He looked as if he'd just been branded and the pain wasn't excruciating enough to forget the cruelty of

the branding itself. "You were supposed to be mine!" Bera screamed at him. She didn't know if she was

making the situation better or worse. All she knew was that she was talking about what had been killing her

inside for weeks. "We were supposed to be together! Everyone said it, even after you broke up with me! You

were mine! I was yours! I was always yours, even after you lied to me! I loved you! I still love you! I always

will love you and you know what? I don't want to stop loving you!" Bera looked like she was deprived of air

and now was gulping in lots of air. Kiyo was looking at her like she was a complete stranger. "How dare

you…"he said quietly. "HOW DARE YOU!" he said bringing his vice to full volume and anger. "I AM NOT

SOME PIECE OF PROPLERTY TO BE SAVED FOR YOU AND YOU ALONE JUST BECAUSE WE

HAD A HISTORY TOGETHER. NEWS FLASH BERA! THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO! YOU ARE

ALMOST TWENTY YEARS OLD AND YOU CANT FORGET A TEENAGE CRUSH? NO WONDER

I ENDED IT! YOUR OBVIOUSLY CRAZY!" Bera looked like she was about to cry. "Everything I've done

today, I did it for you! Is it crazy to listen to your heart? To do anything to win the heart of the man you love?"

Kiyo looked disgusted. "Bera," he said angrily. "Kissing twenty-six guys, one after another, insulting the woman

I'm seeing, claiming me as _property_, and especially the was your treating me doesn't even _whisper_ love, let

alone say it!"

"Why can't you just love me!" Bera screamed at him.

"Because your not my type!" Kiyo seemed to be loosing his ability to hold his grip. "Your incompetent, you

claim things and then when it turns out that you'r

e the exact opposite, you claim I don't know you. And you

know what Bera? You've been doing it for five years! You know what? The most important reason I can't love

you is not because I don't know who you are, but because _YOU_ don't know who you are!" _He still doesn't _

_love me, _Bera thought. _Why doesn't he love me? _"Because," Kiyo said suddenly. "I thought it was clear. You

don't know who you are!" he said slowly. Bera looked unbelievingly at the man in front of her… the man she

loved and now feared. He read her mind. There was no mistaking it. He had read her mind. But how? First the

spell, then she heard his response to her question, now he was listening to her thoughts. "Of all the things I've

learned over the past few years, things that I've

told none of you, this was the most important." Antè walked

into the room and sat on Kiyo's bed. Bera looked at the dog and decided to leave. Without a good bye, she

walked outside into the street. Even if she had wanted to use her powers, she couldn't because they weren't

working in spite of her need to get away. Silently she walked off into the darkness…

* * *

note: i hpe u have liked this chapter. it was very emotional to write


	8. Date With Destiny

The Wind Chime Chronicles Chapter 8 

Ato sat nervously in her seat as Ryu entered the classroom. Rumor had it that he was going to ask her out. She had been waiting for this since that day in the forest when she fought him and they ended up kissing. Ato was only disappointed that it took him so long to do it…. IF he did it. Ryu sat down in his usual seat next to Kiyo and behind her. Halfway through the class, Ryu tapped her on the shoulder. "Ato," he said. "You know, I like you, a lot. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me and then maybe to dinner tomorrow night. Would you?" Ato turned around in her seat and let out a series of squeals of happiness that, Ryu assumed, where giggles. She composed herself, put on the best casual face she could, and turned to face him. "I would love to go to the movies and dinner with you." Ryu smiled broadly. "Great! How about 7:00 tomorrow?" Ato had lost the ability to speak and just nodded her head.

That afternoon, Ato did something she never had done, nor ever planned to do in her lifetime: she called a meeting of her girl friends in the bathroom. "Ok," said Bera. "what is this about? I don't feel good and you've called me here for one of those happy girl meetings that the popular girls have. OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, pointing openly at Ato. "YOU'VE BECOME POPULAR AND YOU'RE HERE TO TELL US YOU CAN"T HANG OUT WITH ME ANYMORE!" Ato looked at Bevy and Bevy had the blankest look on her face ever. "I'm actually here to tell you that Ryu asked me out. We're going out tomorrow night at seven." Bevy said flatly, as Ato thought she would, "Congratulations." Bera acted, as Ato thought she would, like she had been announced supreme ruler of the universe. "OH MY GOD ATO! THIS IS SO HUGE! (See Bevy I told you he would ask her out! I knew!) WE HAVE TO HELP YOU GET READY! WHAT WILL YOU WEAR? WHAT WILL I WEAR? OH GOD I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Ato slapped Bera so hard, she spun three times on the spot. "Get a hold of yourself," Ato said, calmly. "And when you do, then you may speak. And when you speak, you will speak as calmly as I am speaking now. Understand?" Bera, her hand holding the spot where Ato slapped her, nodded her head silently.

"What I need from you guy's," Ato continued, "is for you to help me prepare for this date. I don't need you put any negativity in my head because I will end whatever is going to happen. You know me. I think the worst if you put it in front of me." Bevy looked as if she'd rather do anything but help Ato become all **_GLAMOROUS_** for her date. Bera looked like she was holding back everything she wanted to say with great difficulty. Ato looked at herself in the mirror. All the thoughts that she thought could only come with the input of her friends came flooding in. _What if they broke up? Would their friendship survive? What would that do to their other friends? What if a temptation gained control of one of them? _With a big sense of dread, Ato left the girls bathroom followed by Bevy and an excited looking Bera.

The next night, while Bevy curled Ato's hair and Bera sat on the bed, (she had been doing Ato's nails but had did them SO badly that both Bevy and Ato thought they'd save time without her help), Ato was nervously watching the clock. It was 6:47. "Ok," Bevy said. "At the end of the date, when he walks you to your door and says 'I hope you had a good time tonight,' what do you say?" Ato looked as though she would throw up. "Um…" she stuttered for a while before she said, "I had a great time. Goodnight." Bevy had a look of mentoring satisfaction on her face. "THEN YOU SMOOTCH HIM!" Ato and Bevy looked over at Bera and she looked like she had just spilled a cup of her liquefied soul. She was saved the trouble of explaining herself by a new arrival. Kiyo arrived in a flash of lightning. "Is everybody happy?" Bera suddenly tensed up and left the room muttering something about "was" and "water". Kiyo acted like she hadn't left or indeed had been in the room. "So," he said walking up to Ato, "are you excited about your date?" Ato looked at him like he was a slightly amusing child. "Yes and I'll thank you not to mention it."

They heard car pull up outside and a short time away, the doorbell rang. Ato sat bolt upright, suddenly aware of everything around her. Her hair…done. Her nails…dry. Her outfit (long black skirt and a red Tee-shirt)…flawless. As she rushed to the door, she didn't notice that her friends had disappeared. She opened the door and there stood Ryu, wearing a multicolored shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "Hi," he responded. "Ready to go?" without a word, Ato walked out the door and got into the car. As it pulled off down the street, Bevy, Kiyo, and Bera materialized at the door. "Look at our little girl," Kiyo said to a smug looking Bera. "Don't touch me, Iori" she said disdainfully. "If that is your wish, Bera dearest." And with that, Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning. Bevy looked at Bera with a confused look and Bera simply said, "I don't want to explain," she said quietly and retreated into the house. Bevy simply turned and shut the door with a look that said _I don't want to know_.

In the movie theater, Ato took a seat in the middle of the theater while Ryu went to go get popcorn and soda. She looked around the room in search of something to ease her nerves. In front of her, a woman took a blue pill from a pharmacy bottle… Just then, she noticed Ryu coming down the row with two soda's and (to Ato's surprise) one big popcorn. As he took his seat, he smiled at her and she smiled back. As the movie started, she reached in front of her and took five of the woman's pills while saying, "Hey do you mind if a borrow a few of these? Thank you!" She popped all of the pills into her mouth and took a long gulp of soda. She looked at Ryu's face and said to his bewildered expression, "That lady said I could have some aspirin." In the middle of the movie, Ryu made a motion as if to try and hold her hand. Ato had moved her hand a little and Ryu retreated. Then, Ato made to grab his hand, and he moved a little. Finally Ryu grabbed her hand and they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

They left the movie at around 10:00 and decided to forgo dinner. As they pulled up in front of Ato's house, Ryu looked at her, but Ato was determined not to meet his gaze. She had had a great time but she felt too embarrassed but the pill thing to look at him. He go tout of the car and opened her door for her. She stepped out and walked toward her house. At the front door, Ryu turned to face Ato. "Well," he said. "I hope you had a good time tonight." Ato smiled slightly at the thought of what Bevy said earlier. "I had a great time." Ryu smiled broadly. "Goodnight then and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ato nodded and almost turned to leave but Ryu leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. They smiled at each other for a while then, Ryu turned to go. As he go tin his car and drove off, Ato thought to herself, _Tonight wasn't so bad. _ She opened the door, went inside, shut and locked the door, and walked upstairs. She ignored Bevy, Bera, and Kiyo who where sitting on the couch with looks of glee on their faces. She went in her room and locked the door. She fell silently asleep on her bed, content with herself and the fact that, somewhere, Ryu was doing the same thing.


	9. Btrayal of trust

The Wind Chime Chronicles 

Chapter 9

Bevy sat on her bed and looked out her window. Her giant eagle was sitting in the tree outside and the wind chime from Itachi was hanging silently over the window. She had declined to hang out with Ato, Kiyo, Bera, and Ryu because she had a date that night with Itachi. Of course, she hadn't told them that. She knew Bera would've been crushed and brought the mood of the others crashing down too. She checked he watch (7:21). Itachi was picking her up in nine minutes. Luckily, she wasn't one of those girls who cared about things. She took off her clothes, revealing her in her bra and panties, and applied lotion to her body. Bevy put on her blue jeans and **_Korn_** tee shirt. Five minutes later, she heard the door. "Ready to go?" asked Itachi as she opened the door. "Yeah," she replied smiling. She never once thought about what her friends were doing at that moment. All she knew was that she was going out on a date….

Kiyo

"Come on!" pleaded Sakura. "I'd love to hang out with your friends! Why won't you let me?" Kiyo looked at her then looked away. "Fine you can hang with us tonight. I'm meeting them at 7: 00. I'll pick you up." Sakura giggled and stood up. "Great I'll see you then!" Finally she kissed him and walked away, giving a victorious smirk that he could not see. Kiyo looked around the mall and decided that he'd rather go. He got in his car and sped off. The clock on the dashboard said 5:59. Kiyo stopped at a red light and fixed his rearview mirror and noticed a figure in the back seat. The figure was dark and Kiyo had trouble seeing. He saw that it had something in his hand and dared not look back. Then, Ryu laughed as his face came into view and Kiyo hit him with the ball of lightning he had stashed in his hand. "You are such a dumb ass!" Kiyo said to a smoldering Ryu. As he climbed into the front seat, Ryu gave a glowering look at Kiyo. "Did you have to electrocute me? It was just a joke." Kiyo said nothing. Once he reached Ryu's house, he stopped so that he could get out and shocked him once more before leaving him in the gutter. Smiling to himself, Kiyo went home to await 7:00.

Bera

Ato and Bera sat in Ato's room. While Ato read her book for Historic Revolutions class, Bera looked up Hentai on the computer. "Wow," Ato said as she turned the page of her book. "This guy had a hard life under the French Revolution. He couldn't even use his powers for fear of being mistaken for a witch." Bera wasn't listening. She was looking at a special piece of Hentai featuring someone who looked surprisingly like Kiyo. Oh my god, Ato! This guy looks like Kiyo! His hair is a little lighter and shorter. And he is a lot more built. And his pack is…" Ato interrupted. "Bera! I'm trying to read! I don't want to hear you leaking over some guy who looks like Kiyo performing something nasty to a girl you wish was you!" Bera looked insulted. "well Ato…. If something that's important to me isn't important to you, I know when to shut up." She turned to face the computer and continued to talk about the picture. Ato finally asked her, "If you know that I don't care, why haven't you shut up yet?"

Kiyo

Kiyo waited outside Sakura's house. She was coming out of the door and turned to lock it. Then, Kiyo noticed that the door was cracked and she was seemingly talking to someone. When he saw the door close and lock, he figured she was talking to her mom. "Hey sweetheart!" she said getting into the car. "Hey," he said, pulling off. "So who's going to be there?" Sakura asked. Kiyo looked at her. "Bera, Ato, Ryu, and Bevy is supposed to come by later and tell us about her date." Sakura looked happy. "Cool," she said. "The whole gang." They rode in silence. Once they reached Ato's house, they got out and walked up to the door.

"Hey Ato!" said Kiyo giving her a hug. "Hello Bera," he said looking over her shoulder. "How do you do, Kiyochi?" He looked and saw Ryu sitting on the couch. "Umm… You guys know Sakura." They all mumbled things like "yeah", "mmhhmm", and, in Bera's case, "I know the bitch." Kiyo looked at her like he didn't know who she was. "Bera, can we have a word? In private?" Kiyo and Bera walked upstairs to Ato's room. "Look," Kiyo said. "I know you hate my guts and I'm not like you want me to be. And I'm sorry, but I wish you could get passed that! Plus," he added. "I'm only dating her because I was a little lonely. I'm dumping her tomorrow." Bera gave her weird annoying smile where her lips disappear and they walked downstairs. "Ah Kiyo! Bera!" Sakura said happily. "Great now everyone is here!" Sakura grabbed Kiyo's arm and had him sit down. "I have a surprise for all of my new friends!" Sakura got up from her seat and walked into the area in front of the living room. She snapped her fingers and they heard footsteps upstairs.

Next, they saw two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. As Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room, Ato stood up and so did Bera. "How did you get into my house?" Ato asked. Naruto and Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura. "Well, they couldn't get into your house because none of us can without being invited. You invited me, I invited them, now you're going to die." Sakura smiled sweetly. "like hell we will!" said Bera. "There are three of you and four of us! Odds are against you, hun!" Kiyo looked at Sakura. "How could you do something like this! I thought you guys were strange but I let go of my suspicions!" Sakura looked at him calmly and said, "All because you're a fool." And with that the battle ensued. Ryu took on Sasuke, Kiyo fought Naruto, and Ato fought Sakura. Kiyo and Bera looked at each other as Ato's house was being ruined all around them. Bera didn't have to say what she was thinking. Kiyo knew… it was all his fault.

As Ato was blasted into the air by an attack from Sakura, Bera jumped in. Just then, he heard a squeal and a thud, and at that moment someone hit the ground. Kiyo looked over while Ryu continued to fight. Bera was hit in the head by a kunai and was now lying against the wall, blood oozing from the spot where the kunai entered. "NO!" he yelled and was thrown off his feet by a flying Ryu, who was hit by an attack from Sasuke. Now with both of them down for a second, Naruto and Sasuke were free to gang up on Ato, who was still fighting Sakura. "Ryu get up! Hurry!" He tried to push Ryu off him but he protested. "My leg is broken! I can't move!" Too late! They heard Ato scream, and saw her fly through her wall, into the kitchen and become impaled on a knife that flew into the air and fell in her chest. "Ato!" Ryu screamed as he tried to get up. But it didn't work. She clenched her fist and lifted her head as if to say something, then her head fell and she died.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked up to them and stood over them. "You all made this far too easy!" Naruto said. With that, he performed the fire dragon no Jutsu and burned Ryu into ash. Kiyo stood up. Looked at them and, with one sweeping motion of his hand, blasted them off their feet and into the railing on the stairs, forcing it to break and for them to fly through it and into the wall. With a flash of lightning, he was in Ato's room. Why wasn't he in his own home? He could hear them from downstairs. "I didn't think he would use the magic the witches taught him! Find him! Our No Escape no Jutsu wouldn't let him leave the house!" Kiyo frantically searched for one of Ato's books for the Forbidden no Jutsu. Kiyo couldn't talk, couldn't think. Ryu, Ato, and Bera couldn't be dead. This had to be a dream and finding the book would make it all better. It had to…

The door behind him busted open and Sasuke walked in. "Found him!" he yelled. Before he could say another word, Kiyo's rage got the better of him and he summoned electricity so powerful, it stayed connected to his hands as he electrocuted Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura arrived just in time to see the electricity burn a hole straight through Sasuke. "You bastards!" he yelled. With that he continued to throw electricity at them. When it wasn't working, he resorted to using the most powerful spell he knew. "Stipendium picate mhors est! The price of sin shall be your death!" His eyes grew black and blue and grew to the edges. At that moment, the ground between them opened up as if fire was burning a hole in the ground. Sakura screamed and Kiyo laughed at her weakness. "SCARED SAKURA! YOU STUPID BITCH! LEARN TO DEAL! YU CAN KILL MY THREE FRIENDS BUT YOU'RE SCARED OF A LITTLE GATEWAY TO HELL?" Kiyo laughed at her, but saw Naruto was gone. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his head. He fell to the ground and his gateway disappeared.

He looked up into the faces of Naruto and Sakura. "After all the work you did," sakura said. "pulling out all the spells, trying to avenge your friends deaths, poor Bevy… she'll have no warning of what's coming." Then, she put he legs on the sides of Kiyo and sat on him. "Sakura," he said. "don't do this!" Sakura smiled, almost sympathetically. "Good bye, Kiyo." With that she plunged an athamay into his heart and ripped it down into his stomach. Just before he died, Sakura told Kiyo, "I saved the most gruesome death for you… my favorite…" At that, Kiyo let go… and embraced death as his new destiny.

Bevy and Itachi walked up to Ato's house laughing and talking about their date. "that movie freaked me out too bad!" Bevy said. "Especially the part where she rips the knife into his stomach from his heart!" Itachi looked confused. "Bevy, that never happened." Bevy decided that the date was so good that she'd rather not ruin it by arguing. The walked up to the door and saw it was open. Bevy pushed it open and called for Ato. No answer. She looked around and saw the house ruined. "oh my god," she said resting eyes on Bera's body in the living room and Ato's in the kitchen through the whole. A second later, a kunai came flying out of nowhere and hit Itachi square between the eyes. "ITACHI!" Bevy felt some one grab her arms and hit her in the head for struggling. Sakura waltzed into view with blood on her shirt. "hi Bevy. I decided to have you restrained so that you don't put up as big of a fight as your friends did. We weren't expecting company," she said nudging Itachi with her foot. "Good thing every one else is dead or he would have posed a problem. That was for Sasuke!"

"Why are you doing this?" Bevy asked. "You're Kiyo's girlfriend!"

"Was," she said. "Now. I'm tired. Your little friends wore me out. Lets get this over with." Before the words, "you wouldn't dare" could come out of her mouth, Bevy was stabbed with the Athamay Sakura used to kill Kiyo. "No hard feelings girl," Sakura said as Bevy dropped to the ground. "Lets go Naruto! Oh wait. You stay." With that, she killed him with his own Fire Dragon no Jutsu. Sakura walked away from Ato's house never to be heard from or seen by another HUMAN soul again….in this lifetime…

_**The End**_


End file.
